This application is a U.S. National Stage Application Under U.S.C. § 371 of International Patent Application Number PCT/US2014/066228, filed on Nov. 18, 2014, entitled “METHODS AND APPARATUSES FOR DIRECTED SELF-ASSEMBLY”, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.